


Sunflowers and You

by l0eybaby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0eybaby/pseuds/l0eybaby
Summary: Chanyeol adalah pelanggan setia di sebuah toko bunga, setiap hari ia akan mampir. Bukan karena ia ingin memberikan bunga pada seseorang, namun karena ia hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun yang akan membantunya memilih bunga-bunga... Dan mungkin, mengajaknya berkencan di penghujung hari? Entahlah.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Sunflowers and You

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** ini adalah cerita sederhana tentang bagaimana sebuah bouquet bunga dan senyuman manis menjadi awal dari kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Please enjoy! 

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyukai bunga. Bahkan, bisa dibilang kalau ia buta akan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan tanaman.

Jika bukan karena ibunya, tak mungkin kegiatan menyiram tanaman menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

Ibunya sangat menyukai bunga, terlebih lagi bunga matahari. Ia bahkan membuat taman kecil di halaman depan rumah mereka, khusus untuk menanam bunga-bunga maupun tanaman kesukaannya yang lain.

Karena itulah, di hari ulang tahun ibunya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membeli bunga di sebuah toko yang berlokasi di depan perumahannya.

Chanyeol selalu melewati toko bunga itu sepulang kerja. Tetapi, belum pernah sekalipun ia menginjakkan kaki ke dalamnya.

Dan saat ini, sepertinya kata ‘terkejut’ tak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya ketika disambut oleh seorang pria dengan tinggi badan sedang dan rambut coklat yang menutupi dahinya, lengkap dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

“Selamat datang di  _ Blooming Petals _ . Ada yang bisa dibantu, Kak?”

Chanyeol bahkan tak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah mematung. Matanya terlalu fokus memandangi —atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengagumi— pria itu.

Pria yang merasa dirinya telah ditatap terlalu lama itu, melihat kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

“Kak? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” Ulangnya.

Lagi, tak ada jawaban.

Pria itu akhirnya berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan berhenti sekitar dua langkah di hadapannya.

Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol, “Kak? Kakak ga apa-apa?”

Chanyeol —yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya—tersentak begitu melihat lambaian tangan pria itu.

Demi Tuhan, ketika ia melihat pria mungil itu terkekeh, rasa malu langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

“Gimana, Kak? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

“Hah? Engga—eh, iya.” Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, menunjukkan jelas bahwa ia merasa canggung.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum manis, “Silakan lihat-lihat dulu, Kak. Kalo perlu bantuan, bisa panggil saya.” Ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah tanda pengenal yang tersemat di sisi kiri bajunya.

_ Baekhyun. _

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian mulai berjalan dan mengamati setiap bunga yang ada.

Tanpa ia sadari, pria bernama Baekhyun itu mengamatinya dari balik meja kasir. Sebuah senyuman terukir jelas di bibirnya.

Ketika Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearahnya, dengan segera Baekhyun berpura-pura sibuk dengan hal lain.

Dengan ragu, Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya. Ia tak yakin harus memanggil Baekhyun dengan embel-embel apa.

Dalam hitungan detik, Baekhyun tiba di sebelahnya, “Panggil nama aja gapapa kok, Kak. Panggil Baekhyun aja.” Ujarnya dengan ramah, seolah mengerti akan keraguan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan canggung tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Maaf, Kak. Tadi… Kakak panggil saya kan?” Baekhyun bertanya dengan ragu.

“Oh, iya!  _ Sorry, sorry _ , kelupaan. Bunga yang cocok untuk dipasangin sama mawar apa, ya?”

“Kakak mau pilih warna apa dulu, Kak? Nanti setelah itu saya pilihkan kombinasi bunga yang cocok. Untuk saat ini, kami cuma punya mawar merah dan mawar  _ pink _ , Kak.”

Chanyeol cukup takjub dengan pengalaman pertamanya di toko bunga ini. Pelayanan Baekhyun sangat ramah dan ia menjelaskan semuanya secara terperinci, bahkan ketika Chanyeol tak bertanya.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya, “Saya mau mawar  _ pink _ aja.”

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, matanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol.

“Baik, Kak. Kalo untuk mawar pink, biasanya kombinasinya bunga  _ baby’s breath _ . Apa Kakak mau pakai itu atau ada permintaan yang lain?”

“Gapapa, deh. Pake itu aja. Saya ga begitu paham soal bunga.” Chanyeol berujar, masih dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol. Tangannya mulai sibuk memilih bunga mawar pink yang terlihat paling segar diantara yang lainnya.

“Kakak mau pakai  _ bouquet _ atau  _ box _ , Kak?”

“Kalo menurut kamu, lebih bagus yang mana?”

“Keduanya bagus, Kak. Tergantung selera aja sih. Tapi kalo mau biar bisa dipajang, lebih baik pakai  _ box _ sih, Kak.”

Chanyeol mengangguk, “Yaudah, box aja deh. Sama kalo bisa, kasih tambahan yang lain-lain, ya. Biar ga sepi banget kalo cuma mawar sama baby…”

Kalimat Chanyeol terhenti. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena otaknya lupa dengan nama bunga yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Baekhyun.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun terkekeh, “ _ Baby’s breath _ , Kak.”

“Nah, iya, itu maksud saya. Tolong ya.”

“Baik, Kak.”

Kemudian, selagi menunggu Baekhyun merangkai bunga, Chanyeol berjalan mengitari seisi toko, mengamati setiap jenis bunga yang mencuri perhatiannya.

Lalu, matanya beralih ke jendela yang menampakkan sebuah taman —yang ia rasa adalah halaman belakang dari toko ini—yang dipenuhi oleh bunga matahari.

Ia berjalan mendekati jendela itu untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Semakin ia mendekat, semakin terlihat indah pula taman itu di matanya.

“Kamu suka bunga matahari?” Chanyeol bertanya, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun.

“Iya, Kak. Bunda saya suka banget bunga matahari, jadi saya buatin taman.” Baekhyun menjawab dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada rangkaian bunga di hadapannya. Tetapi, Chanyeol dapat melihat jelas sebuah senyuman kecil terukir pada bibir pria bersurai coklat itu.

“Bisa samaan gitu ya. Mama saya kebetulan juga suka banget bunga matahari.”

“Oh ya? Tapi memang sih, Kak, bunga matahari itu cantik banget.”

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun tersenyum, “Saya seneng kalo ada yang liat taman saya. Itu tandanya taman saya cantik, kan, sampe menarik perhatian? Bunda pasti seneng juga kalo tamannya banyak yang liat.”

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk, “Iya, tamannya cantik.”

Baekhyun tersenyum sebagai jawaban dan menyodorkan  _ flower box _ yang telah ia rangkai kepada Chanyeol.

“Totalnya 550 ribu, Kak. Apa mau ditulisin kartu ucapan juga?”

“Boleh, deh. Tolong tulisin ‘ _ Happy birthday _ , Mama’ ya.” Ujar Chanyeol sembari memberikan kartu debitnya kepada Baekhyun.

“Baik, Kak. Ditunggu, ya.”

Hari itu, Chanyeol pulang dengan pikiran yang tak luput dari bagaimana kedua mata mereka bertemu tatap dengan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol bukanlah penggemar berat istilah ‘cinta pada pandangan pertama’. Namun, pertemuan pertama itulah yang membuat Chanyeol tersadar bahwa ia telah tenggelam dalam manik coklat gelap Baekhyun.

Dan ia, ingin menenggelamkan dirinya semakin jauh.

***

“Selamat datang di  _ Blooming Petals _ , ada yang bisa saya—eh, Kakak dateng lagi.” Baekhyun tersenyum, membuat matanya mengikuti bentuk bulan sabit.

“Hari ini ada yang ulang tahun lagi, Kak?” Tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan bunga sedap malam yang baru saja ia bersihkan.

Sehari setelah pertemuan mereka, Chanyeol kembali datang ke toko Baekhyun.

Bukan, bukan untuk membeli bunga. Melainkan, hanya demi melihat senyuman Baekhyun dan matanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit.

“Engga, saya mau beli bunga matahari untuk dipajang di rumah. Ada kan?”

Bohong.

Halaman depan rumahnya dipenuhi bunga matahari milik ibunya. Untuk apa ia membeli lagi dari Baekhyun?

“Ada, Kak. Mau cari berapa?”

“Ulang tahun kamu kapan?”

“Hah?”

“Udah, gapapa, jawab aja.”

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kebingungan. Tetapi, tetap memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

“6 Mei, Kak.”

“Yaudah, kalo gitu saya mau 6 bunga matahari.”

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru menatap Chanyeol kebingungan.

“Kok bengong?”

“E-Eh, maaf, Kak. Saya siapin sekarang.”

Baekhyun terburu-buru memilih bunga matahari, kemudian berjalan menuju meja kasir yang juga berfungsi sebagai tempatnya merangkai bunga.

“Itu bunga dari taman kamu?” Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

“Iya, Kak. Cantik-cantik banget kan?”

_ Yes, but you’re prettier. _

“Iya, cantik.”

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

“Ini, Kak. Udah selesai. Karena cuma untuk dipajang, jadi saya bungkus pake  _ paper _ coklat ini aja.”

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Berapa?”

“Gapapa, Kakak bawa aja.”

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terkejut, “Loh, kenapa? Jangan gitu dong. Berapa ini semuanya?”

Baekhyun menggeleng, “Gapapa, Kak. Anggep aja pemberian dari saya sama Bunda karena kemarin Kakak udah muji taman kita cantik.”

Chanyeol menghela nafas, “Tapi  _ next time _ saya ga mau gratisan lagi, ya. Ini usaha kamu loh. Ya saya harus bayar. Tolong bilangin makasih juga ke Bunda kamu.”

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Chanyeol meraih bunga yang telah dibungkus dengan tangan kirinya dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya kearah Baekhyun.

Raut kebingungannya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, “Saya mau ajak kamu kenalan, Baekhyun.”

“Ah,  _ sorry, sorry _ , Kak.” Baekhyun langsung menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

“Saya Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum sumringah, “Walaupun ini bukan pertemuan pertama kita,  _ but still _ , salam kenal, Kak Chanyeol!”

Ah, Chanyeol rasa, ia tak akan pernah bosan melihat senyuman itu. Bahkan, sepertinya ia harus melihatnya setiap hari.

Hari itu, ia kembali pulang dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi gambaran senyuman Baekhyun yang berputar terus menerus layaknya sebuah film.

***

“Hah? Ini… buat saya, Kak?”

Ini adalah hari ke-9 semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan setiap harinya, Chanyeol tak pernah absen untuk memberikan Baekhyun sesuatu.

Chanyeol mengangguk, “Saya pernah liat kamu minum  _ latte _ . Jadi saya bawain, mumpung lewat tadi.”

“Makasih loh, Kak. Harusnya ga perlu repot-repot.” Ujar Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

“Biasa aja, Baekhyun. Toh, cuma  _ latte _ . Kalo gitu saya balik dulu ya.”

“Loh, Kakak ga beli bunga?” Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut kebingungan.

Chanyeol menggeleng, “Saya cuma mau anterin  _ latte _ aja buat kamu.  _ See you tomorrow _ , Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol berlalu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

***

Sudah genap dua minggu lebih semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Chanyeol turun dari  _ Vespa _ kesayangannya dengan senyum sumringah. Ah, bebannya saat di kantor selalu lenyap begitu saja tiap kali ia berhenti di depan toko Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak pernah keberatan atau merasa risih karena Chanyeol berkunjung setiap hari ke tokonya. Justru, tanpa sadar, pandangannya selalu mengecek ke depan tokonya setiap jam menunjukkan pukul 5.30 sore.

_ Dia menanti Chanyeol. _

Dan sepertinya, ia juga tak keberatan apabila harus melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol setiap hari.

Chanyeol juga selalu membawakan sesuatu untuknya. Entah itu berupa makanan, atau bahkan barang, seperti saat ini.

“ _ Cutter _ ?” Tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, “Akhir-akhir ini, saya liat kamu kesulitan bersihin tangkai bunganya.  _ Cutter _ kamu kurang tajem pasti.”

Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun begitu pria mungil itu tertawa—lebih tepatnya, menertawainya.

“Kalo  _ cutter _ kurang tajem, yang diganti itu isinya, Kak. Bukan badan  _ cutter _ nya.” Baekhyun berkata sambil menahan tawa.

Dan Chanyeol, benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berhasil terlihat bodoh di hadapan Baekhyun.

“Tapi gapapa kok, Kak. Saya bakal pake ini aja mulai sekarang.” Ujarnya setelah tawanya mereda.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, sepertinya ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan kebodohannya hari ini.

Melihat Chanyeol masih menahan malu, Baekhyun terburu-buru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

“Kakak hari ini mau cari bunga? Atau mau cari saya?” Ia bertanya dengan nada bercanda.

“Iya, mau cari keduanya.”

Jawaban Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut—dan salah tingkah.

“M-Mau cari bunga apa, Kak?”

“Hm, kamu ada rekomendasi? Saya udah kehabisan pilihan saking seringnya kesini.”

“Untuk dipajang atau untuk  _ bouquet _ , Kak?”

“Untuk  _ bouquet _ .”

“Hmm,” Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, “Bunga matahari bagus kok untuk  _ bouquet _ . Atau mau lily?”

“Kalo menurut kamu, lebih bagus yang mana?”

“Sebenernya ini personal taste saya sih. Tapi saya lebih  _ prefer _ bunga matahari, Kak.”

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk, “Bunga matahari 11 ya.”

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan untuk memilih bunga matahari terbaik di tamannya, kemudian kembali ke meja kasir.

“Kamu petik langsung?”

“Iya, Kak. Khusus buat Kakak, saya selalu kasih dari taman saya.” Jawab Baekhyun dan tangannya mulai sibuk membersihkan tangkai bunga itu.

“Baekhyun, boleh saya aja yang rangkai bunganya?”

Baekhyun mendongak, “Kenapa gitu, Kak?”

“Soalnya  _ bouquet _ ini mau saya kasih ke orang spesial,” Oh, Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan sedikit kekecewaan dalam hatinya.

“Saya semalem udah liat tutorial kok di  _ Youtube _ . Walaupun mungkin hasilnya ga sebagus buatan kamu,  _ at least I tried _ , kan?”

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggeser sedikit posisi berdirinya, “Sini, Kak. Dari sini aja ngerangkainya.”

Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera mulai merangkai bunga untuk pertama kalinya.

Baekhyun mengamatinya dan dengan sabar mengoreksinya apabila ia melakukan kesalahan.

Dalam waktu sekitar 20 menit, rangkaian bunga Chanyeol—yang terlihat berantakan, namun tak seburuk itu—akhirnya selesai.

“ _ Wow _ , susah juga ya ternyata.” Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan dompet, bersiap membayar bunganya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, “ _ You did a great job _ kok, Kak. Dan ga perlu dibayar, gapapa. Kan Kakak rangkai sendiri.”

“Saya udah pernah bilang kan kalo saya gamau kamu kasih gratisan?”

Baekhyun menggeleng, “Kali ini gapapa beneran, Kak.  _ Good luck for you _ ya, Kak. Semoga  _ your special someone _ suka sama  _ bouquet _ yang Kakak buat sendiri.”

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia mengambil  _ bouquet _ itu dan memandanginya sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun, “Apa saya tanya sekarang aja ya ke orangnya?”

“Maksud Kakak?”

Chanyeol menyodorkan  _ bouquet _ itu kearah Baekhyun, dibalas tatapan kebingungan.

“Maaf hasilnya ga begitu cantik.  _ But at least I tried _ kan, Baekhyun?  _ Do you like it _ ?”

Jantung Baekhyun seketika berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, “Kak… Ini…”

“ _ Happy birthday _ , Baekhyun.  _ Let’s go on a date _ ?”

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Dengan perlahan, tangannya meraih  _ bouquet _ itu.

“Karena kamu ga ngizinin saya bayar, sebagai gantinya,  _ let’s go on a simple date _ ya? Saya yang traktir.”

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Siapa yang menyangka? Ini mungkin menjadi lembaran awal kisah yang akan mereka tulis berdua. 

Dan semuanya, berawal dari bunga, dan sebuah senyuman manis.


End file.
